keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie's Summer Play Date
'Jackie's Friday Week Play Date '''is the 3rd episode of ''Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. Synopsis Jackie gets to have a summer play date with Keira. Plot This episode starts where Jackie climbs up her father's white work truck, pretending that it's a playground. Keira looks up at Jackie and Jackie smiles at her. Keira is nice to see Jackie explaining that she could stay home on Fridays. Jackie jumps down and goes to Keira's driveway to see if she has her kindergarten backpack for some Barbie toys to play. "Would you like to play Barbie dolls with me?" asked Jackie, planning up a play date for Keira. Keira answers Jackie's question and they started playing some Barbie dolls and toys. A few minutes later, Craig goes outside and asks Jackie if she's playing with his daughter, Keira. Jackie looked up and replied. "Oh, that's nice. We just have to go extreme shopping to get lots of groceries, Jackie." said Craig. Jackie wanted to keep playing, but Keira's family is going to ACME to get groceries. After Keira's family drive to ACME to get groceries, Keira took a bite out of her Firecracker popsicles and asks her mother if she wants to play with Jackie some more. Michelle gets a little angry and yells at Jackie to come back to Keira's driveway. Jackie did so and Keira goes back outside. Jackie has some Barbie dolls and toys inside her kindergarten backpack. So, Jackie and Keira play with the dolls and toys while Jackie guards the dolls and Keira guards the toys. A Chelsea doll came out of Jackie's kindergarten backpack. "Chelsea, I think you might need to go to bed." said Jackie, as she puts Chelsea on the bed. Chelsea doesn't want to go to bed. She wants to jump on her bed for her fun time. Jackie pretends to be Chelsea's mother and tells her to go to sleep. Chelsea freaks out and Jackie gets angry. Not after long, Jackie started to sing a parody song of 5 Little Monkeys Jumping On The Bed 2 times. After the song, Keira asks Jackie how did she know that song. Jackie learned that song from her childhood at Lafayette Pershing School. After Jackie and Keira play with Barbie dolls and toys, Jackie sees the family riding their bikes toward Keira's House. The youngest 3-year-old member in the family is named Gabrielle. Jackie meets Gabrielle and asks if she likes riding her bike and the kind of bike is Disney Princess. Gabrielle likes her bike. Jackie asks Gabrielle if they wanted to be best friends. Gabrielle became Jackie's best friend and hugs her. Gabrielle loves Jackie and Jackie loves her back. Gabrielle's father explains to Gabrielle that she knew Jackie from her childhood and is her best friend. Jackie waves goodbye to her new friend, Gabrielle as she and her family leave Keira's House and rode away. Jackie continues to play with Barbie dolls and toys with Keira. As Jackie and Keira started to play with the dolls for 5 minutes, Jackie's grandmother, Sharon arrived at Jackie's House and in her hand is Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy from her house. Jackie gasps and was surprised that her grandmother found her old stuffed puppy, Fluffy from her house. Sharon shushes Jackie to be quiet and allows her to play with Fluffy quietly. Jackie misses Fluffy so much for 3 years. Melissa then waves to her mother-in-law, Sharon as she leaves Jackie's House. After Jackie's grandmother, Sharon left, Jackie asks Keira did she know she lost her stuffed puppy. She lost Fluffy when she was 3 years old, but now at the age of 6, she got it back. Keira didn't know how Jackie got Fluffy back. Jackie remembers that Fluffy is at her grandmother's house for 3 years. "How about we'll play with Fluffy outside since I missed her for years?" asked Jackie. Keira accepts the request and she and Jackie will now allow her to play with Fluffy outside. Jackie runs to Keira's violet leave tree and throws Fluffy up into the tree, but she has 2 tries, and she did so. Now that Fluffy is up on the tree, Jackie teaches Keira how to get Fluffy down from the tree. Keira climbs up her tree and Jackie tells her to shake the tree. Keira then shakes the tree, but Jackie yells at her shake harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and now Fluffy fell into the grass. Jackie thanked Keira for shaking the tree hardly. Cast *Jackie Guida *Keira Kiger *Sharon Guida *Fluffy (Non-Speaking) *Gabrielle *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida Songs *A Little Chelsea Jumping On The Bed Trivia *This episode was also originally titled as Jackie Plays With Her Toys. *This is the 1st episode Jackie has 1 friend to play outside. *Jackie's grandmother, Sharon makes her 1st appearance in this episode when she returns Jackie's old stuffed puppy, Fluffy back when Jackie was 3 years old. *The 3-year-old girl named Gabrielle on her bike becomes friends with Jackie. Category:Season 1 Category:2018